The Webs We Make
by LightningReformed
Summary: Gwen Stacy's life as Spider-Woman was always a bit mundane. Sure there was the occasional big bad guy to fight but nothing more than petty thieves and robbers. Well, that was the case until her brother, Dominic, was caught in the crossfire between an attack and was taken away. With the ongoing search to find Dominic, it leads to her one craziest, and only, multidimensional journey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of this fanfic as promised. Just a disclaimer, this fanfic is based off of movie info so I took a few liberties with the holes they didn't fill for her introduction. But I did do research on whether or not the holes I filled were accurate but I'm still not sure if it's 100% right. Feel free to correct me if you comic book whizzes spot anything wrong and hope y'all enjoy!**

"Gwen!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Gwen!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"God damn it Gwen!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Said girl groaned and rolls over. Gwen pushes herself up to a sitting position, her chin length blonde hair creating a thin curtain over her blue eyes. The door slams open to reveal a very annoyed boy on the other side, two backpacks in hand. "You left your textbooks out last night and didn't even bother packing back up," the boy says as he drops the black coloured pack at the foot of her bed.

Standing at the foot of her bed was her older brother, Dominic Stacy. The two had the same blond hair color but that's where the physical similarities just about ended. While Gwen had blue eyes, Dominic had a silvery touch of color to his eyes, which would cloud over very fast if he got angry. He was also taller, about half a head taller than her. "Dominic, wha-?" Gwen mumbles confused, trying to blink the tiredness away from her eyes.

"Gwen, I can't be your alarm clock every morning you know," Dominic reminds her with a small smile. "It's already 7:50. Get dressed, breakfast is already waiting, and let's go."

With that, Dominic turns and exits her room. At least he had the sense to close the door behind him. Gwen flops back onto her bed and stares at her digital clock. The glowing red numbers stare back. 7:51. She throws her covers off herself and slide out of bed. Gwen hurriedly dresses for school and throws her backpack out her room. She hops out into the hall with one sock on as she tries to pull the second onto her other foot. She straightens out and a look of realization and exasperation crosses her face.

"Almost forgot my suit. Don't want a repeat of last time," Gwen groans as she grabs her backpack and rushes back to her room.

"8:00," she hears Dominic yell from the door.

She rolls her eyes and grabs her suit, stuffing it into the depths of her bag. Mask and web shooters, where are they? She scans her room and her eyes land on both of them, sitting on her desk. She grabs them too and into the bag they go.

"Gwen!"

"I'm coming, geez!" she yells back as she crashes down the stairs. "Breakfast?"

Dominic points at a disposable plate and fork with 2 slices of toast, scrambled eggs, and an apple on it next to himself. "Breakfast on the road again," he says.

Groaning, Gwen pulls her sneakers on and the two head out.

"Where's dad?" Gwen asks as she begins to shovel the food into her mouth.

"He told me he had an early start today. Asked me to wake you up since you seem incapable of doing that yourself," Dominic replies. "You coming today?"

"To what? You're going to have to be more specific than that," Gwen asks back with a smirk before crunching down on her apple.

"My tournament? Don't tell me you forgot," he replies.

"Oh, your Muay Thai thing. Yeah, I can afford to miss band practice for that. Where is it?" Gwen waves it off. 'And maybe I can do a bit of patrolling around the area.'

"It's at Central Park. We're hosting so I have to get there early to help. Ms. Dellinger already gave me the green light to leave class early."

"Ms. Dellinger huh? How is she anyways? I heard the rumors from the kids in her class and you've never told me anything," she asks slyly.

"Find out yourself next year. Who do you have right now, Mr. Cheng?" Dominic shoots back.

"Yeah, he's pretty good. He'll round up your grade if he feels that you understand the content he teaches in class well enough," Gwen explains.

"That's how it is with all teachers here," Dominic says as he gestures to the Midtown High School building. "You reap what you sow and Gwen, it'll do you some good to open up to some people."

"I'm fine," Gwen insists. "Can you please drop it? It's already been a year."

"And despite everything, you still push everyone away. Peter was my friend too," Dominic replies sadly before entering the school building.

Gwen looks on until the door closes and sighs. "I wish you could understand Dominic. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Gwen! There you are! I've been looking for you!"

Gwen whirls around and finds herself face to face with a red haired girl about her age. "Oh hey Em Jay, need something?"

"You coming to band practice? You've skipped out the last three times and we need our drummer back," Em Jay asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Umm, I can't. Actually I have this thing that I-" Gwen begins before Em Jay interrupts her.

"Ohh, I see. Well, don't let me get between you two," the red head laughed, giving her friend a knowing look.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Gwen asked, genuinely confused.

"I mean, I have to give you credit. He is good looking," Em Jay continued.

"Wait, hold up. Back up there. He's my brother!" Gwen begins, her face flushing.

"I'm messing with you! But he is pretty good looking," Em Jay whispers as she walks by.

Gwen stares at Em Jay as she walks into the school building before shaking her head. "Now my friend thinks my brother is hot. What kind of messed up world is this?" she mutters to herself before dashing to her class.

* * *

"_Car chase going towards 22nd Street from Central Park, requesting backup from all nearby vehicles."_

Gwen glanced up from her phone as she races down the street. Ducking into a small alleyway behind a burger joint, she yanks open her backpack and pulls her spidersuit out. Slipping into her costume, she slings her backpack over her shoulder and swings towards the car chase.

'At least I have an excuse to be late because cover stories really aren't my forte,' she thinks as she spots the jam of cars and buses headed to Central Park.

Up ahead, she can already spot the smoke of some overturned vehicles. "Geez, is this guy driving an armored car or something?" she complains as she pulls up to the rear of the chase.

As she gets closer, the distinct clangs of bullets hitting the police cars could be heard. "Great, and a robbery as well."

"Haha! Ya damn police, take this!" a thug yells as he opens fire again, spraying the lead car with another hail of bullets.

"What about me? Sharing is caring," Gwen retorts as she swings in and kicks the thug square in the chest.

"It's spider woman! Kill-"

"Kill her, blah blah blah! I've heard it all. Try coming up with something more original please," Gwen interrupts as she smashes two of the goons' heads together and webbing up the fourth. "Now the driver!"

Gwen slides next to the driver and the man does a double take. "Ooh, I want to drive! Can I have a turn?" Gwen asks sarcastically as she throws the last goon into the back with the others.

"Which one is the brake?" she wonders and steps on a pedal, causing the truck to lurch forward faster. "That's the gas pedal! Brake brake brake!"

Slamming her foot down on the other pedal, the truck grinds to a screeching halt. Breathing a sigh of relief, she takes her hands off the wheel. Crawling back to the back of the truck, she webs up the remaining criminals into one pile. One of them grinned nastily at her. "We've done our part!"

Gwen immediately froze and yanked the guy's collar. "What do you mean you've 'done your part'?"

"You thought that we were it? No Spider-Woman, we were the distraction," the man spat.

"Hands up, out of the vehicle! We have you surrounded!"

"Oh geez, the NYPD," Gwen groans as she takes off her mask.

Opening the door a smidge, she sticks her mask out and waves it around. "Don't shoot!"

"Lower your weapons! You can come out Spider Woman!"

Gwen sighs and pulls her mask back on before hopping out the armored car with the five hogtied men in tow. She drops them at the feet of a police man.

"The webs will melt away in an hour," she says. "You might also want to keep an eye out for other trouble. They said something about being a distraction but nothing else."

"We'll see if we can get anything else out of them. But in the meantime, try not to meddle in anymore police business," the officer grumbles.

"Can't guarantee that sir," Gwen replies and swings away. "Now what time does the bus get to the station?"

* * *

'Ah geez, is Gwen late again? Sometimes I really wonder about her,' Dominic sighs as he checks his watch for the time again.

"Dominic, get over here! Our fight is in five minutes," a brown haired boy reminded nervously.

"I know Chris. I'm still waiting for someone," Dominic replies shortly.

"Who? Our roster is completely filled up! There's no one else," Chris says confused.

"That's none of your business. You just worry about yourself and I suggest you should acquaint yourself with your new friend, the ground," Dominic retorts.

"Hah hah, very funny. I'll wait in the tent," Chris deadpans. "Don't forget to wrap your hands."

"Oh yeah. Kinda forgot bout that. Can you grab mine from the tent? They're on the table to the left," Dominic asks as he scratches his head.

"Get them yourself, ya lazy bum!"

"Gwen, why are you late again?" Dominic sighs as he turns to face his sister.

"For your information, I would have been on time! That is if some crass psychos hadn't driven an armored truck with guns blazing down 22nd Street!" Gwen snaps back.

"Did you get hurt?" Dominic immediately asks.

"I'm fine. I was on the bus when the guys blew by us with the police chasing after them. Didn't get a good look though, they were going way too fast," Gwen replies. "Now that's enough from me. Go and get ready!"

Gwen turns her brother 180 degrees and shoves him towards the tarp tent. She places a hand on her hip, cocking an eyebrow. Shaking her head, she looks down at her ticket. Seat A-5. At least she got front row seats. Taking her seat, Gwen takes out her phone and begins to scroll through her feed. Tapping her foot impatiently, she looks up and around the area. It was quite simple really, just a large tent with the arena inside and a connecting tent where the competitors were required to stay until it was time for their match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, awfully sorry about the delay. We had some difficulties in the competitor's tent but now that it's been sorted, let's move on to the first round of the day," the announcer shouts, giving Dominic and the boy, Chris, a particularly evil eye. "First up, we have Dominic Stacy versus Chris Rabel! Can the contestants at this time please prepare themselves?"

At the request, both boys take off their t-shirts and grab their gloves. The two walk towards the center as the crowd watches with eager anticipation. The referee signals the start of the match and the two boys immediately begin to circle one another. Almost lazily, Chris strikes with his left hand only to find it blocked by Dominic, who returns with a hook almost as lazy as Chris's strike.

As the match drags itself out, each of the boys' punches and kicks grew in speed and intensity. Chris, on one hand, was already shining with sweat and just about out of breath. Dominic, however, still looked fresh. Taking the advantage, Dominic began to move in. Stepping to the side, he raises his leg and swings. Chris instinctively raises his arm up high to block the strike but at the last moment, Dominic drops his leg a little lower and smashes his shin into Chris's side instead.

That did it. Chris doubles over and staggers off, rubbing his side. The referee stops the match, and it was over. Gwen clapped along with the rest of the audience before getting up and going around to the back.

"Gwen!" Dominic calls as he pulls his shirt back on.

"That was pretty good," Gwen says. "Nice kick at the end there but why did you guys start out so slow?"

"We agreed to a slugger's match. We start out with the minimal amount of effort and as the match goes on, we put more power and effort into our strikes," Dominic explains. "In the end we just end up slamming each other with haymakers the entire time. Good training for endurance though."

*DUCK*

Gwen's eyes widened as her spider sense began to go off like crazy. "Duck!" she screams.

The two of them hit the deck just in time to see a semi sail over their heads and into the arena, skidding towards the now screaming crowd. The mass of people broke and everyone began to run.

"Oh shit," Dominic groans. "I think we should leave."

"Hahaha! Come out little spider!"

'Why is Rhino here? This is very bad,' Gwen thinks as she stands up.

*WINGS*

"Hey, don't forget that the rest of us also have a score to settle with her," another voice said from the rafters.

Gwen follows her spider sense and looks up, spotting another familiar face, Vulture. 'Two of them?! You've got to be kidding me!'

*GOBLIN*

"The itsy bitsy spider, climbed up the water spout. And here comes goblin, to help flush the spider out!" a third voice sang.

"Osborn, I hope you can behave yourself," Rhino warns. "After all, we have the good doctor to thank for this."

'Rhino, Vulture, Green Goblin, and Doc Ock are here?! That's way more than I can handle!' Gwen thinks as she grits her teeth.

"Gwen, we need to leave now! Subway should be the safest," Dominic says as he grabs her hand, breaking Gwen out of her stupor.

Stomping over to the nearest car, Rhino flips it towards the crowd. The vehicle soars through the air flying directly towards Gwen and Dominic. The two leap out the way but even with her spider sense, Gwen was just moments too slow. The car slams into the dirt besides her, the force flinging her into a tree. Dominic rises to his knees in a coughing fit, shaking his head to try and get rid of the ringing sound.

"Hahaha!"

The laugh of the Green Goblin soars over the two siblings before the villain himself actually stops in front of Gwen. "Hello miss," the Green Goblin greets evilly. "I hope today's been an _explosion _of events!"

The villain flies off, throwing something at Gwen as he does so. The soft beeping emanating from the small object grows louder and faster as it falls towards the girl, who was only beginning to register what was happening. Befuddled and confused from her impact with the tree, her mind was working slowly.

'Pumpkin huh? Why is it beeping?' she thought, her mind addled. 'Beeping...SHIT!'

She struggles to rise but in her heart, she knew she wouldn't be able to get away from the blast radius fast enough. In her mind, she always wanted to die of old age one day but at some point, she had entertained herself with the thought of going out with a bang as Spider-Woman. But this? This just became way too real for her. She tensed up, waiting for the explosion when she was suddenly tackled to the ground just as the bomb went off.

The force of the explosion sent her and her saviour tumbling a couple more yards before coming to a stop. Groaning, she raises her head to see a mess of blonde hair beside her but something was off. The green grass was slowly being stained red and when the sight finally registered in her mind, her own blood ran cold. Dominic laid next to her, face down but she could already see the damage done by the bomb. A massive segment of his right shoulder spanning across his back was gone, blown away from the explosion with the flesh charred. By some stroke of insane luck, he was still alive but that would change very quickly if he continued to spew his life out onto the grass in front of her.

"Oh god, nononono. Please Dominic, stay with me," Gwen croaked as tears threatened to make an appearance. "Don't die on me!"

As carefully as possible, she picks him up and sprints away. She sets him down behind the fallen sign a few yards from where they were, stopping because of the horrible sounds that Dominic was making as she ran.

"Osborn!"

Gwen peers over the sign to see Doc Ock stomp up angrily to Green Goblin, raising himself to eye level with his mechanical arms. "We are not here to harm the civilians! We are here for Spider-Woman!"

Gwen crouches back down and turns her attention back to her brother. "Dominic, I don't expect you to understand but please, forgive me," she whispers before getting up and sprinting away.

"Doctor, what do you propose we do then? Spider-Woman has yet to appear," Vulture asks.

"We take the boy back to my lab. I will heal him," Doc Ock replied as he pried away the sign Dominic laid behind. "Another soul to turn against Spider-Woman."

Carefully picking up Dominic with two of his mechanical arms, Doc Ock begins to stomp back to his lab. "Where do you think you're going?"

Doc Ock stops in his tracks and smiles. "So the spider finally arrives. We've been expecting you." He turns around to face his enemy whom was currently perched atop a lamp post.

"What makes you think you have the right to cause this destruction and walk away?" Gwen's voice quivering with anger.

"We are not the ones at fault. If you had come earlier, all of this could have been prevented. All of this," Doc Ock said, gesturing around himself, "is on you. You failed to stop the destruction. You failed to save this boy."

Gwen had no response to this statement and instead bowed her head. Suddenly, a boiling hatred she had never felt before began to bubble and rise. The thought of Dominic, the sweet and caring boy who came home everyday beaten and bruised to protect her from her bullies, being twisted by Doc Ock infuriated her to no end.

"Give him back," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Give him back! You have absolutely no right to twist a person into doing your bidding!" she screamed, venom dripping from her words.

"That will never happen," Doc Ock replied coldly.

His words filled Gwen with dread and panic. With a scream of rage, she fires her web shooters, launching herself at the villains and that's when all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's this? A second chapter? No way. Yes, I am fully aware I am a month late in updating this story but school already clapped me with an history and English essay at the same time. Go figure. Super sorry for the delay but on a happier note, I want to thank you guys. I didn't think that this one chapter alone was worth any of your attention, much less and favorites or follows. I'm thankful for that. Please enjoy this new chapter and I hope you all will continue to support me and this story.  
**

The room flickers with light from the monitors posted on the wall. A hand moves to type a sequence of numbers and letters before a camera screen pops up. In the center of the room laid a body wearing simple drab grey clothing.

"Still asleep eh? Time to wake up."

A hand moves and flicks a small metal switch, causing a small mic to slide out silently from the desk. The man moves to flip another switch, this time turning on the lights to the room on the screen.

"Wake up," the man calls softly.

At his voice, the body in the room begins to stir, opening its eyes. The boy brushes his blond hair away from his eyes as he looks around the room.

"Hello? Where am I? How did I get here?" he asks.

The man in the chair grins to himself. He leans forward and speaks again into the mic. "My name to Dr. Otto Octavius, the man who owns this facility."

Dr. Octavius pulls up a file on the boy on the next screen over. "Dominic Stacy, 16 years of age, currently attending Midtown High School. Grades are quite impressive and it says here that you are the reigning champion for the Regional Muay Thai competitions," Doc Ock lists off.

"So that's who I am? I don't remember at all," Dominic mutters as he rubs his head. "Please, tell me, do I have any family members?"

"Your father and sister, George and Gwen Stacy," Doc Ock replies. "_Hmm. This is good. He has no recollection of any memory!"_

The villain gave the boy some time to process the information before bringing up another matter. "You must be wondering why you are here, aren't you boy?"

Dominic nodded in response, giving Doc Ock a great big smile. Oh the twisted stories he could spin! But alas, it must be believable, a story that even the most stubborn of fools couldn't deny.

"You were gravely injured in the crossfire of a fight. Me and a couple of colleagues were trying to bring down Spider-Woman but at one instant, she redirected an explosive being thrown at her and subsequently hit you with it," Doc Ock lied. "She is a menace. She must be brought down at all costs! If you don't believe me, take a look at the headlines!"

The projectors on either side of a room flickered on and flashed the headlines from the Daily Bugle. 'Armored Car Crash Caused By Spider-Woman' it read, with a picture of an armed vehicle along with the destruction it caused during the chase. The picture flickered and transitioned to another newspaper headline and this one read, 'Spider-Woman Still At Large'.

"Pay close attention to this one, boy."

Dominic squinted at the recreation as he began to read the front page article aloud. "Police forces all around New York City are still searching for the infamous Spider-Woman, the murderer of 15 year old Peter Parker…"

A vision flashes in Dominic's mind and the sound of sirens filled his ears. The image of blue and red flashing lights filled his head. Flashes of an old memory surfaces. The yellow caution tape. The police cars all around the place. Men and women yelling and shouting. And a lone body in the middle of the lot. He presses his hands to his head, trying to shake the feeling.

"Or better yet, maybe look at what she did to you."

Dominic frowned and began to move his body. As he moved to flex his right shoulder, he frowned and reached back to grasp it. His expression quickly morphed into a look of terror before he ripped off his shirt to get a better look. Where his flesh once covered the right section of his upper back was replaced with metal and machinery. He gave a strangled cry as he tore at his hair, all the while Doc Ock grinned.

"I know it must be hard to believe, Dominic. That is why we need your help," Doc Ock continued, injecting fake sympathy into his voice. "Help us stop the menace of Spider-Woman! I will give you power beyond your belief! All you need do is accept our help."

Dominic considered this. For all he knew, Gwen and his dad would think he was dead and more civilians would be in harm's way if this Spider-Woman were to continue to run wild. After all, wasn't it the hero's job to stop the villain? Dominic looked up, a steely determination in his eyes. "I'll do it. Give me the power and I will make sure no one else gets hurt. I will kill Spider-Woman. She will reap what she sowed."

Doc Ock grinned, his smile growing wider and wider. "Wise choice my friend. Then proceed to the next room. My men will help escort you."

On cue, the metal door slid open and two men carrying submachine guns entered, waiting for Dominic. "You two, take him to Chamber C02R."

The walk to the room wasn't too far. In fact, it was just down the hall. The three stopped in front of the metal door and one of the men pressed his ID card against the scanner. The device beeped and lit up green, unlocking the door with a click. Opening the door, Dominic's escorts waved him inside before locking the door behind him.

"Sorry if this seems rushed my boy. I'll try and explain everything that's about the happen the best I can." Doc Ock stood up from his chair and adjusted his glasses. "You may call me Otto, Dr. Octavius, or Doc Ock. Whatever you prefer."

"So you saved my life. Thank you," Dominic started only to have Dr. Octavius wave it aside.

"It was nothing. It was my duty to protect those I can and besides, what we can accomplish together will be greater than any of us," Dr. Octavius promised. "Now, time to get to business. Please, follow me."

The two walked down the lab to a chamber in the back. The two entered and Dr. Octavius closed the door behind them. "Now this is what we are here for," Dr. Octavius declared as he slapped a containment vessel. Dominic peered inside only to see a swirling and moving black mass. He backed away slowly, pointing at the vessel.

"Okay, what the hell is that?" he asked, slightly freaked out.

"It's a symbiote. Several months ago, a meteor crashed into Central Park. Luckily, I was able to retrieve it and cover any evidence that it was there and this was what was inside," Dr. Octavius explained. "Now I'm not a biologist but what I do know from my studies is that it needs a living host to bond with. Now if you manage to bond with it, the power will be yours."

"You want me to bond with an alien that's going to live inside my body?" Dominic asked.

"The is the general purpose, yes. I will interfere if your safety is in question," Dr. Octavius. The glass here is a metallic glass, 600 times stronger than steel so you don't have to worry about that."

Dr. Octavius stepped out of the chamber and locked the door. "I will be out here monitoring your progress by communicating to you through this speaker. Whenever you're ready."

Dominic nodded to the doctor which Dr. Octavius took as the signal to begin. "Don't disappoint me," he muttered under his breath as he flipped the switch, releasing symbiote from it's containment cell. The black mass swirled and rose up to meet Dominic, well, blob to eye.

Dominic reached out with a hand, which the symbiote all to eagerly latched on to, covering the boy's entire body. "_**You are different."**_

Dominic shuddered as a deep raspy voice spoke in his head. "_**Perhaps a prisoner like me? Trapped to do his bidding?"**_

"No, I chose to accept this," Dominic mutters softly to which the symbiote laughs in reply.

"_**Don't be so sure. That is what he claims even though the truth is right underneath your nose."**_

"I-I don't understand."

"_**Then let me help you remember."**_

An icy cold feeling envelops his brain as memories began to flood his mind. His life, his family, friends, everything that happened to him. The screaming comes back to him and he is suddenly pulled into his mind's centre.

There he was, back in Central Park, screaming people running around as fire burned all around. He looked to his left and much to his surprise, he saw himself lying on the ground, struggling to get up. He followed his former self's line of sight until he spots a blonde haired girl slumped against a tree with a green suited man on a glider in front of her. The man threw something at the girl's feet. He watches as his visage charges ahead and tackles the girl, just as the ground in behind the two explodes.

He walks closer to the pair on the ground and he spots himself, a large segment of his back just gone. The sight of the wound was enough to make him want to throw up but there was another feeling that accompanied his disgust. An unbearable rage and fury. Spider-Woman was never the one to be blamed, Dr. Octavius and the rest of his misfit crew were.

"_**Now do you see? You have a score to settle and I am your best chance."**_

"You're right, we're both prisoners here. I cannot stay. From here on out, we're partners. I help you and you'll help me," Dominic proposed as the memory fades away.

"_**Quite a simple deal," **_the symbiote chuckles. "_**Better be more careful about your terms. Lucky for you, I'm willing to go along with what you have to offer."**_

"Only because you realize I'm your only ticket to freedom," Dominic snorts. "We do things together and when all this is over, I expect to be in one piece."

"_**You are perceptive, I'll give you that. Then you have yourself a deal. I'll be very close by if you need me," **_the alien rasped before retreating away, leaving Dominic alone in the chamber where it all started.

"Dominic, what do you feel?"

Dr. Octavius's repulsive voice over the intercom, reminding him of what he was doing in the first place. "We came to an agreement and we should be good," Dominic replied, trying to keep his voice as level as possible. "But I think I might pass out."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Dominic collapsed into a pile in front of the scientist.

"Well, I guess we'll have to hold off until tomorrow," Dr. Octavius mutters as he signals his men.

* * *

Clenching his fists, Dominic followed the villain down a flight of stairs and into what looked like an empty hangar room with no other doors whatsoever. Dominic looks at the space in awe.

"How do you have enough space to build all this?" he asks as he walks down the stairs onto the deck.

"This entire facility is underground. A lot of real estate there that people don't use," Dr. Octavius replied with a grin.

"_Yeah, because building a giant underground base isn't illegal at all," _Dominic thought sarcastically.

It was the following morning and the moment he had woken up, Doc Ock had insisted that they began testing immediately after breakfast.

"So, first things first. The prosthetic I used has a dual purpose to it. Not only does it serve as a cover to your injury, there is a wing inside it that enables flight. While you were unconscious, I hooked up a system and synced it up with your brain," Dr. Octavius explained as he pulled out a tablet. "Thus, it allows you to mentally control the wing, similar to the way I control my mechanical arms. You only need to think and the wing will respond. Please, try."

Dominic focused and he began to feel something expand in his back. The gray shirt he had on ripped as a metal wing burst out from his back. The wing was relative to his size with everything from the joints and feathers made from the same material. He tested the motion several times, the powerful wing flapping up and down. "Then where's the other wing?" he asked as he retracted the artificial limb.

"See, we couldn't fit the second wing so this is where the symbiote comes in. Since the symbiote can act as different states of matter and change its size, we hypothesize that it can possibly form a second wing on its own," Dr. Octavius replied.

"If it turns out it doesn't work?" Dominic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We could always uninstall the wing and replace it with something else but let's hope it works. The wing and the rest of the prosthetic is made of vibranium so it's high grade," the villain shrugged.

"All right, time to see if this works buddy," Dominic declared.

"_**My name is Venom. And you don't need to talk out loud. I know what you're thinking."**_

"_Eh. Does that mean you'll pay attention to this guy for me?" Dominic replies._

"_**Not a chance."**_

Dominic concentrated and his wing began to unfold. At the same time, a black goo also began to materialize into a giant bat wing with equal proportions to the vibranium wing. When the process was complete, Dominic began to test both wings at once. With a single powerful flap of his wings, he easily lifted himself off the ground.

"Very cool," Dominic murmured.

"There is one more function we installed, a battle mode. Your prosthetic also has a suit of protective armor made of vibranium as well for when you will eventually encounter Spider-Woman," Dr. Octavius informed, stowing away the tablet. "Same principle as before to deploy it."

"Wait a sec, hold up. How did you have enough space to install an entire suit of armor but not another wing?" Dominic asked with disbelief as he landed.

"The minimal dimensions for the wing were still too big to try and fit both in. Even then, the performance levels would only be at 63%. We rathered have a single wing at full functionality and the armor instead," the doctor explained.

"And so you took a gamble with Venom," Dominic finished.

"Who?"

"Oh, the symbiote's name is Venom. Just clarifying," Dominic shrugged.

"Yes. Him. Try on the battle suit."

From a different part of the prosthetic, metal began to sprout out, wrapping around Dominic's body. The armor clacked as each piece slotted into place, covering every inch. The last piece fit over his jawline before the mask came down, locking down. Octavius marveled at his own handiwork as he gazed at the suit of armor. The mask had red glowing slits for eyes with lines that trailed down either side of his mouth.

"Hmm, it's a bit too bulky," Dominic spoke, his voice warped through the mask as to help hide his identity. Parts of the suit begin to retract until the only armor left was the pieces that covered his hands, forearms,feet, shins, chest, and mask. "_Venom, care to fill in the blanks?"_

"_**Gladly."**_

The black symbiote slithered out and began to cover every other exposed area that wasn't armored. Flexing his muscles and testing out with a few punches and kicks, Dominic nodded in approval. "That's a lot better. It's lighter and gives me more mobility. Better for Muay Thai."

"Speaking of which, we need to test your strength and capabilities while bonded with the symbiote," Dr. Octavius began, taking out his tablet once more.

"Seriously, how many more things do we have to test?" Dominic asks.

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

MJ threw down her phone in frustration. "Alright, we need to do something," she declared to Gwen.

"Like what?" the blond mutters from her position on the couch.

"I can't stand to see you like that. We're going out. I know a place I can take us," MJ replies.

"I'm not going. And what place would we go to that's open at 5:30 in the evening anyway? An Italian restaurant?" Gwen shoots back.

"No, something else. Don't make me drag you out of the house," MJ snapped as she pulled Gwen's wrist.

"Fine, fine. Just, give me a minute to get ready," Gwen groans.

After hastily throwing on a warm jacket, MJ practically drags Gwen out of the house and into the city full of bustling people. The night sky beginning to show just beyond the skyline.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asks as she walks side by side with her friend.

"Just a little hole that a few friends told me about. I've got some good connections there," MJ replies, winking.

"A bar. Really?" Gwen sighs. "Why do I follow you around?"

"Relax, it's gonna be fine! I've done this a bunch of times. Your dad's not even gonna know you were there," MJ assures as they turn into an alleyway. "Oh, here we are!"

The bar that MJ was referencing to was simply a black metal door with a single slot at eye level. Nothing to indicate that it was a bar. MJ knocks 3 times on the door before the slot slides open, revealing a pair of cold silver eyes.

"Paris sky accords," MJ clearly states.

The slot closes and clanging noises from the other side could be heard before the door finally opened, revealing a man in a black tee and jeans. "Good to see ya back," he says gruffly as he steps aside. "Who's your friend?"

"Nice to see you too, Butch. Her name is Gwen. She needs help getting over a loss," MJ explains as Butch nods

"I see. No further questions then. Feel free to use this joint. We won't say nothin' if you don't," Butch says. "Knock yourself out."

"_This is so wrong_," Gwen berrates herself as she walks into the small joint. This place is dimly lit and surprisingly quiet. The back area had several people sitting on the couches smoking and half filled cups of liquor in their hands. A few heads look up at their arrival but soon quickly turn back to their drinks.

"How you doing Tristan?" MJ greets as she sits on a stool at the table.

"Mary Jane, your usual I expect?" Tristan asks as he folds the white handcloth in his hands neatly before reaching for several bottles on the shelf behind him.

"Yeah, and something a little light for my friend here," MJ replies, waving at Gwen.

"Always nice to have first timers here. My word of advice miss, sip your drink slow," Tristan begins as he pours a mix of drinks into a small glass before sliding it to Gwen.

The blonde frowns and picks up the glass, gingerly sniffing at her drink before taking a sip of it. The unpleasant taste spreads across her taste buds before the burning feeling in the back of her throat kicks in. She swallows.

"How is it?" MJ asks as she takes a drink from her own glass.

Gwen shrugs, tilting her head back as she downs the rest of the glass. "Tristan, a glass of vodka please."

"Holy crap," MJ whispers as Tristan slides a glass full of the liquor. "You're mad."

"Go big or go home," Gwen replies. "Might as well."

* * *

The two girls stumble out of the bar as MJ leans on Gwen for support. "Jeeezuschrisht," the red head slurs. "You can *hiccup* drink."

"Well, I don't do it often," Gwen replies as she stumbles a bit. Even with her excelling metabolism thanks to her spidey powers, she reckons she may have overdid it. "We need to get to my home soon."

She takes a single step forward and the world begins to spin, causing her to fall down, taking down MJ with her.

"Oooowww," MJ whines. "Watchit!"

Gwen groans as she lifts her head up but falls back down due to the throbbing headache that she was beginning to get. Great, just great.

"Heh, see? I told you there would bound to be one or two girls flat out drunk here."

"Shaddup and let's hurry the hell up."

As two set of footsteps begin to approach them, a pit of fear begins to grow in Gwen's stomach. She heaves herself off the ground, leaning on the wall for support as she looks at the approaching men. She raises her fists and swings at the first man but he easily dodges the strike which sends Gwen stumbling right into the arms of the second man.

A pair of arms close around her and the reeking stench of alcohol fills her nose. "Heh, gotcha."

She tries to struggle while MJ shouts and struggles as well against the other assailant. The two push MJ and Gwen against the wall but Gwen delivers a sloppy kick to the man holding her. She hears a satisfying grunt of pain but that ends quickly as she receives a blow to her face.

"That'll teach ya," the man growls in her ear. "Now you stay still and beha-OOF"

A sudden strike to the man's face sends her assailant flying to the ground. She turns around and comes face to face with a glowing mask. The red light coming from the eye slits and mouth illuminates the alley as Gwen begins to back up. The figure dashes pass her and tackles the second man holding MJ to the ground, freeing both girls.

"Go."

The single word was enough to send the two teens fleeing towards the street. Reaching the alleyway and street intersection, she watches as the figure takes on the two men. The figure raises his leg and delivers a swift kick to one of the men's head, instantly knocking him out. The second assailant swings at the masked man but her simply raises his arms to block. Snapping sounds and the scream from the man was evidence enough to tell Gwen that several fingers had been broken. With a final strike, their savior renders the last would-be-rapist unconscious.

"You two come here," the man says. He takes the lids of two trash cans and takes out both trash bags, dumping the two men inside. He looks up and sees that neither Gwen or MJ has moved from their spot.

"Come on, we don't have all night. You wanna get revenge or not?" the man asks.

MJ moves forward and grabs a trash bag. "Hold it over his head," the figure says. "Yeah, like that. Three, two, one."

Gwen watches as the contents spill out the bag and onto the man, covering him from head to toe in the putrid trash. Gwen moves to grab the second bag and the figure splits it open, blessing the second man with the same trash shower. He throws aside both bags and holds out his hand. "Phone."

Gwen stares at him blankly.

"Your phone. Do you want to get home or not?" he asks testily.

Gwen sighs and pulls out her phone, handing it to the man. "Here. 72107 is the password."

He takes it and taps into the Uber app on her phone. He messes with it for a few seconds before tossing the cell phone back at Gwen. "It'll be here in five. I"ll wait with you on the street."

He helps carry MJ to the street curb and gently sets her down.

"Hey," Gwen begins. "Thanks for back there. I really thought we were gonna...you know."

"No problem."

The rest of the time is waited out in silence, only to be broken for the Uber to finally arrive. Gwen gives one last look to the masked man before the car drives away. "_Another hero. This might not be so bad after all."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aww yeah, here we go again! Sorry about the long wait guys. Finals from school has been getting to me but now that I'm on break, I have more time! Funny thing was, I actually finished this chapter but just couldn't find the time to post it. Go figure.**

"Doc!"

BANG!

"Doc!"

CRASH!

"Aw shit."

Dominic dove over the laser aiming to strike him down. "Of all times he decides to turn security back on," Dominic grunts as he tanks a hit to his chest, though thankfully his suit was still on.

_Security Measures Disabled. Entry Granted_

"Bout time!" Dominic shouts angrily at the camera pointed at him just outside the hatch leading underground. He furiously opens the hatch, ripping it off in the process. He stares at the heavy duty steel hatch in his hands, shaking his head.

"_**Still not used to your strength I see."**_

"It just like that sometimes," Dominic mutters as he throws the steel door down the hatch. "Five test runs just this past week. I'm getting sick of it."

"_**Well, at least the events of your world is significantly more interesting than mine," **_Venom spoke cheerfully in his mind.

"I seriously don't know why you're so fascinated by hamsters of all things," Dominic replies exasperated. "Honestly, what do you even see in the Venom?"

The symbiote in his head goes quiet before procuring a short response. "_**They look tasty."**_

Dominic rolls his eyes and grabs the steel door left at the bottom of the ladder, dragging it behind him. "Right. Remind me to never let you near those critters," Dominic huffs as he deactivated his suit, causing the vibranium armor to retract back into his prosthetic.

He drops off the broken door at the mechanic's table with a hastily scribbled note, detailing the accident that had just happened outside before running to the lab to meet the doctor. The doors slide open soundlessly and he finds Dr. Octavius sitting at the large screen monitor with the diagnostics of what seems to be Dominic's profile.

"While bonded with Venom, you gain significant boost in your speed, strength, stamina, and reflexes at a minimum of 1000% in just your resting state," Dr. Octavius reports.

"You know you don't have to say it as a percentage right?" Dominic grumbles. "Also, I broke the door again."

Dr. Octavius sighs and turns off the screen. "Can't be helped. The mechanic will fix it. In the mean time, I want to show you two of my builds. First exhibit."

Dr. Octavius gestures to a metal rod, slightly longer than the average nightstick. Dominic picks it up and studies it. "A stick," he muses. "What? Do I beat people over the head with it?"

"No. While experimenting, I discovered negative energy particles. More on that later. Now these are very dangerous but I found that they can be contained in a strong magnetic field at a certain degree," Dr. Octavius explains.

Dominic shakes the stick and another rod shoots out the bottom while a black energy construct appears from the side of the top of the rod, forming a scythe.

Dominic eyes the weapon unimpressed. "Really? A scythe? Can't have gone Star Wars and gave me a lightsaber?" Dominic scoffs.

"Blame the design team. Idiots prefer Star Trek if you can believe it," Dr. Octavius grumbles.

"Hey doc, you mentioned you discovered these right? In what experimental situation would lead you to discover these anyways?" Dominic asks. "One just doesn't stumble across them."

"Ah! That leads me into my second point. Are you familiar with tachyon particles?" Dr. Octavius asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, they're theoretical particles that could be the key to time travel. If you bring their kinetic energy to zero, their backwards acceleration would be enought to launch someone into the past," Dominic replies. "Why?"

"Because I may have discovered something. This machine here is a particle smasher. It injects two particles and smashes them together to create the reaction, pretty standard but with a few modifications.

"If we manage to force the two particles together," Dr. Octavius began.

"Then we can recreate the event which caused it to separate in the first place!" Dominic finished.

Dr. Octavius nodded and ran over to another table to grab two cells. One was black, the other glowing a magma like orange. "This is a tachyon cell," the doctor grunted as he attached it to the machine. "And this is the negative energy cell."

"Then what's this here?" Dominic asked, tapping a machine with two tubes, each connecting back to a cell.

"Feedback device. It captures the byproduct of the reaction and sends it back into the cell for a theoretical infinite loop. Make sure all systems are online and working. I have made the proper calculations to contain the maximum output of energy," Dr. Octavius declared.

Dominic rushes to the monitor and fires up the feedback device. "System 2 online and running. Now initiating System 1."

Dominic clicks the button and watches as the device on the table whirl to life. He watches as the two particles from the cell burst out and meet in the center, forcing them together. At first, nothing happened but with a great burst of light, the center began to expand. A black colored hole began to open up and close, slowly forcing its way into reality.

"Turn up the rate on System 2!" Dr. Octavius shouted, watching the experiment with glee.

Dominic turned the knob on the feedback device, forcing the flow to increase. A loud beeping began to sound from the monitor.

"Doctor, energy levels are reaching past your calculations! It's growing at an exponential rate!" Dominic bellowed.

"What?! That's impossible!" Dr. Octavius shouted back.

"The negative particles seem to bring the kinetic energy of the tachyon particles closer and closer to zero!" Dominic snarled as he wrestled against the machine. "It's causing a singularity and speeding up System 2 exponentially."

"Turn it off!"

"It's not going to work! The singularity it sustaining itself now!" Dominic reports as the room began to shake and a strange phenomenon began to occur.

The edges of a room began to blur like a watching a 3D movie without the glasses. Dominic looked at his own hand and saw his hand glitching.

"What the hell is goi-" Dominic wondered before a loud smashing sound captured his attention. The machine had collapsed into a singularity, slowly widening.

"Everyone, get out!" Dr. Octavius yelled.

Scientists scrambled towards the doors as the singularity sucked up everything around them. Dominic struggles to hold on as the force pulled him closer and closer to it.

"Dominic, get out of there!" Dr. Octavius yells out.

"_**We're not going to be able to escape. It wants us. Can you hear it?"**_

Dominic breathes heavily as he struggled to escape the pull.

"_**Let go." **_Two black tendrils shot out, forcible tearing Dominic's hands from his grip.

Dr. Octavius watched as Dominic and the symbiote fall into the singularity and all at once, everything ceased. The singularity closed and Dominic was gone.

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Dominic half screamed half shouted as he fell. "We broke the god damn time space continuum!"

"_**Who was the one who wanted to experiment around in the first place?! I voted to just bust out of there!" **_Venom snarled.

"It doesn't matter no-o-o-ow," Dominic shouted as he glitched. "What the hell is going on?!"

"_**Look around you! Do you see that?"**_

Dominic paused and tried to focus as best he could with the everything spiraling around him. He looked around, spotting multiple dots with nearly translucent lines connecting them. All of a sudden, he was deposited high over New York City.

"What the heck is going on?! Venom!" he screeched.

The wings burst out, carrying them to safety atop a skyscraper. "Everything looks different here," Dominic muttered, gazing at the city below. "An alternate dimension maybe? We need to find out more."

"_**Going dark?"**_

"Yeah, go dark," Dominic agreed.

At once, Venom expanded and wrapped around Dominic's entire body and metal wing. Using its camouflage ability, they were rendered near invisible. With that, the pair set off into the night.

They glided above what seemed to be Main Street for a bit before landing in an alleyway to join in with the crowd. "Definitely a different reality," Dominic muttered as he looked around. "Everything is just more vibrant. And look, that's Apple. Normally it's Pear but I guess that's how it is in this dimension."

"_**We need a way to get back."**_

"Yeah, genius plan but how? It's not like we can create another singularity and even so, we have no idea if it even takes us back home," Dominic replies as he continues strolling down the street.

"_**To your left."**_

Dominic looked over and squinted. "Hotdogs? You're hungry now of all times?"

"_**No you idiot. The moving picture above the hotdogs."**_

"I think you mean a screen," Dominic murmured as he waited for it to cycle back. "New York. Loves. Spider-Man? Weird, we have Spider-Woman in our dimension. I wonder who it is."

"_**Easy. We ask."**_

"We'll have to find him first."

"_**Above you."**_

Dominic looks up in the sky, just in time to see a figure swing around a building and out of sight. "Well that's convenient. Now see if we can catch the Spider."

Dominic runs back to the alleyway he landed in earlier deploying his armor and took to the skies, following after the masked hero. They followed as Spider-Man swung across New York before losing him in a tight alley. "Damn it. We need to find him," Dominic grunts.

The wings retract and Dominic drops down below. He grabs onto the wall to slow his fall and begins to walk along the bottom of the alley. "It's too dark, I'm activating infrared."

The alleyway brightens a bit with the new mode of vision. He sweeps the dark and cramped street but sees nothing. "Damn it. We'll try again tomorrow," he sighs, turning around and coming face to face with Spider-Man hanging upside down. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

He stumbles back, falling onto his backside. "I'm not ready to die from a heart attack."

"_**You won't, as long as I'm here."**_

"It's a figure of speech!" Dominic exclaims suddenly cutting off whatever the hero was about to say.

"Who are you talking to? And why were you following me?" Spider-Man asked, flipping back right side up.

"Sorry, let me catch my breath for a second," Dominic replied, clutching his chest. "Anyways, say hello Venom."

A black goo began to squeeze out and formed a pseudo head.

"_**Hello Spider-Man."**_

"No…that's not possible! You died!" the hero exclaimed, stumbling back.

"Yeah, about that. We're kinda from another dimension," Dominic spoke.

"Wait. What?" Even with the mask on, the confusion was evident. "You expect me to believe that you, come from an alternate universe?"

Dominic shifted uncomfortably but before he could respond a wave of intense nausea hit him. He staggered and fell to the ground, his ears filled with the sound of old TV static as pain racked his body.

"He…yo...ay?"

He became dimly aware of Spider-Man shaking his shoulder. "Hey! Are you okay?!"

Dominic weakly waved him off, sitting up. "What happened?" he groaned.

"Your entire body spazzed out and started, well, glitching," the hero replied.

"Great. Seems like my entire body is getting affected from being in an alternate universe," the teen moaned.

"We need to go. Come on, I got a place. Just follow me," Spider-Man instructed as he leaped into the sky.

Dominic followed suit, deploying his wings. The pair soared through the night sky before dropping down into a secluded part of the Queens. "My aunt's house," Spider-Man gestured.

Dominic gazed at the house and the street around them and suddenly a realization came to him. "Peter?"

The hero froze, hearing his name. "How did you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"In my dimension, I live right across the street in that house," Dominic replied pointing at an old gray one. "Your Aunt May lives in this exact house back home."

Peter laughed as he opened the door. "I see. Nice detective work," he replied. "Come on in. Let's get some dinner."

"Peter? Is that you?" an elderly voice called out.

"Yeah Aunt May. We have guest," Peter called out as he took off his mask. "You might want to take your armor off."

"Fine," Dominic grumbled.

Venom sank back into his body while the armor retracted into his prosthetic. His helmet was the last to go, freeing his blond hair.

"I don't think I caught your name kid," Peter asked, as he plopped down onto the overstuffed couch.

"Dominic Stacy," the teen replies as he sits on the opposite side from Peter.

"Sta-What?!" Peter chokes. "Do you have a-"

"Sister? Yeah, Gwen. She's a year younger than me. You know, you two used to get along real well back in my dimension," Dominic says.

"Used to? What happened?" Peter asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"You died."

An uncomfortable silence fills the room just as Aunt May walks into the room with two bowls of spaghetti. "Eat up dears," she says. "And Peter, make sure to clean your...room."

"Yeah, you got it Aunt May. I'm going to use it for a bit later tonight," Peter replies as he picks up his fork.

"So, I'm guessing something happened to us in this dimension," Dominic asked as he picks at his food.

"The Gwen in this dimension died. She was held hostage by Green Goblin and he dropped her off the bridge. I tried to save her but whiplash broke her neck," Peter explains sadly. "As for you kiddo, you don't exist in this dimension."

"Hmm. Well, I have the Green Goblin of my dimension to thank as well. Blew out half my back trying to save Gwen and ended up getting saved by Dr. Octavius. That's how I met Venom," Dominic recounts but was interrupted once again as he glitches out again.

Peter leaps forward and holds on to Dominic, stopping him from falling over, which was difficult based on the fact that he didn't really have a solid form in his current state. The glitch eventually subsided, letting Dominic recover.

"If you're done with dinner, we need to figure out what is happening with you," Peter spoke.

"That'll be nice," Dominic groans.

"Come with me."

The two move to the backyard, stopping in front of a tool shed. Fumbling around with the keys, Peter eventually found the right one, sticking it into the padlock. The lock glowed white, as did the door, forming a spider pattern. The door slid open, revealing a rectangular platform. As soon as they entered, they began to descend downwards.

The elevator stopped part way and in front of a white lab door. "Med bay. Come on," Peter motioned.

The doors hissed open and Peter grabbed his lab coat. "Take a seat and swab your mouth for me real quick," Peter asked, handing Dominic a cotton swab.

Looking at the swab, the teen shrugged, sticking it in his mouth, collecting the skin on the side of his mouth before handing it back to Peter.

"Alright let's see," Peter muttered as he peered at the sample through a microscope. "Uh oh. That's not good."

"What?" Dominic demanded.

"Well, your cells are slowly dying. Even with Venom bonded with you, you'd be dead in..about a month and a half tops," Peter says grimly.

Dominic stays silent before smashing his fists into the chair's armrests. "Damn it!" he shouts. "I'm screwed. What are we going to do?"

"For now, I can try converting my lab into a chamber of sorts. Because you come from a different dimension, your body in a sense is running off a different frequency that me," Peter began. "If I can rig up a device to this lab and set it to the right frequency, then you'll be able to survive."

"I see that, and I'll raise you ten with another question. Even though that'll stop me from dying, how can we get me home?" Dominic asked.

"Us? We can't do anything much," Peter shrugged. "But I do know someone that can. Follow me."

The two stepped back onto the platform, descending to the very bottom. Peter immediately leapt to the set of computers to their left. "Alright, there's only one man rich enough to rebuild your collider machine," he spoke.

He adjusted the monitor to let Dominic see. "Wilson Fisk. Why would he help?" Dominic asked.

"He won't. You need to give him a reason to do it," Peter replies.

"You want me to go undercover?" Dominic asked with a raised eyebrow. "And work with this guy?"

"Kingpin is powerful. He has the help of others by his side. I can't do it, my cover will be blown," Peter plans as he gets out of the chair which Dominic quickly sits down in. "You on the other hand, you're new. Someone Kingpin isn't familiar with. Your tech and knowledge is valuable to him and besides, you've already got the villain type costume down."

"Alright, I get it," Dominic grumbled. "Oh, I may have fixed our problem as well. We can make Kingpin cooperate if there's something in it for him."

"Yeah, what is that?" Peter asked.

"Dude, we're telling them to build a collider that can access any dimension. He can finally get what he wants," Dominic says, turning the computer to Peter. "He can get his family back."


End file.
